bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro The Villain
"Hiro The Villain" is the forty-third episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on January 4, 2020 and is the nineteenth episode in the second season. Synopsis Momakase blackmails Hiro into helping her steal a mysterious item from Yama's safe, threatening to tell Chief Cruz Big Hero 6's secret identities if he doesn't help her. Plot The episode begins with Big Hero 6 clashing against Momakase and her partner. The team tail Momakase's ally as Wasabi fights Momakase. After the partner dispatches Fred and dodges Go Go and Honey's attacks, Momakase prepares the final blow on Wasabi. To Momakase's surprise, her partner turns on her and saves Wasabi. The team takes advantage of the distraction to trap the partner and remove his mask, revealing his identity: Hiro. Hiro explains the whole story and the scene shifts forty-eight hours earlier at Joe's Diner. During Hiro's lunch date with Megan Cruz, Megan was distracted by the slow progress on her Big Hero 6 investigation. After receiving a text from Chief Cruz that Momakase escaped from prison, Megan decides to change the subject and invites Hiro to a movie. At that moment, Fred (in his Fredmeleon suit) summons Hiro to a mandatory meeting, forcing Hiro to leave Megan. At Frederickson Candy Co., the team tries tracking Momakase with Basemax, only to turn up without a trace due to Momakase taking precaution. Big Hero 6 decide to head out on night patrol despite their relations with Cruz and the SFPD. Meanwhile, Megan analyzes the relationship between Alistair Krei and Momakase and sets out to interview Krei. Krei denies associations with the heroes, and when Megan presses for more, Megan, Krei forces her out. As Megan leaves, she notices Hiro's picture among Krei's employees and takes a picture of it for her conspiracy wall. After an unsuccessful night patrol, Hiro heads to the garage to fix the Fredmeleon suit where he encounters Momakase waiting for him. Reminding him she learned about their identities from her employer, Momakase forces Hiro's cooperation in helping her with a mission. At SFIT, Megan interviews Professor Granville. As before, Granville feigns confusion of Big Hero 6 and sends Megan out. Meanwhile, Momakase explains her plot of breaking into Mr. Yama's headquarters to Hiro, and needs Hiro's technological expertise to figure out how to shut down the security within two days. At San Fransokyo Prison, Cruz interrogates Robert Callaghan on Big Hero 6, to which Callaghan consents. Cruz inquires if the Big Hero 6 are vigilantes, but Callaghan tells Cruz Big Hero 6 saved two lives that day, Krei and his daughter. Callaghan then tells Cruz his belief that the heroes are vigilantes is wrong and withholds questioning. In her room, Megan begins to put the pieces together when Cruz appears. Megan hugs her father before he leaves, covertly swiping his phone and then listens to Cruz's interview with Callaghan, where she learns of Yokai's role in the fire that took Tadashi Hamada's life. In the alleys, Hiro meets up with Momakase and provides her a Flexible Display Technology mask. Using Hiro's sonic gloves and the masks' invisibility, he and Momakase storm Yama's place and disable both the cameras and thugs. Meanwhile, the rest of the team watch a news report of Cruz releasing Yama for the investigation right when Basemax alerts them she has detected Momakase. Sensing something is amiss, Big Hero 6 head to Yama's headquarters. Once Hiro and Momakase enter Yama's office, Momakase retrieves what she was looking for—a pair of Daishō swords. After exiting, Momakase explains the blades are her family's heirloom traded away years ago for their protection from gangsters. Hiro briefly sympathizes with her; suddenly, Yama confronts the two. The two incapacitate Yama before heading out, where Big Hero 6 confronts them at the beginning of the episode. Having brought the team up to speed, Hiro apologizes for misleading them, but the team forgives him as they understand why he did what he did in that situation. Just then, the police arrive looking for the heroes. Momakase stays behind to lead them away in gratitude for Hiro's help. After Momakase takes off with the police, the team regroup at headquarters relieved that their identities are safe. Meanwhile, Megan has connected all of Big hero 6's cases tracing to Hiro. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Megan Cruz *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Chief Cruz *Alistair Krei *Basemax *Professor Granville *Buddy Guards *Robert Callaghan Villains *Momakase *Mr. Yama *Yama's Thugs Other *Obake (mentioned) *Joe *Judy *Megabot *Mel Meyer (pictured) *Baymax Clones (pictured) *Noodle Burger Boy (pictured) *Mr. Sparkles (pictured) *Abigail Callaghan (pictured) *Ned Ludd (pictured) *Mochi (pictured) *Globby (pictured) *Karmi (pictured) *Tadashi Hamada (pictured) *Richardson Mole (mentioned) Trivia *This episode marks the first time Callaghan and his daughter are seen since Season 1 episode "Mini-Max". **It also marks the first time Callaghan is mentioned by his alias Yokai, other than his real name. *Megan brings up the events of past episodes "Baymax Returns", "Food Fight", "Aunt Cass Goes Out", "Muira-Horror!", "Big Roommates 2", "Countdown to Catastrophe", and "City of Monsters". **In Hiro's employee of the month picture, he is holding the same cow costume from "Internabout". *When Momakase talks to Hiro, she calls him "Captain Cutie" and refers to Aunt Cass as his food-warrior aunt, referencing Season 1 episodes "Fan Friction" and "Food FIght" respectively. Gallery HTV Go Go vs Momakase.jpg You two are going to jail.jpg Momakase evil smirk.jpg Hiro Gauntlet.jpg Ninja Hiro.jpg Honey HTV.jpg Hiro stops chemballs.jpg Wasabi Sword and Shield.jpg Hello again Wasabi.jpg HTV Wasabi vs Momakase.jpg Fred looks back.jpg Hiro Sonic Blast.jpg This just isn't my day.jpg Stepping on Wasabi.jpg Who are you.jpg Hiro defeated.jpg Let's see.jpg Hiro unmasked.jpg No popcorn.jpg Momakase trash.jpg Hiro and Megan at Joe's Diner.jpg MeganHTV.jpg Dead end.jpg HiroMegan2.jpg Team Meeting.jpg HiroMegan3.jpg Damaged sign.jpg Basemax Momakase.jpg We have an advantage.jpg BasemaxScanning.jpg Cloud Fredmeleon.jpg Scanning graphene.jpg Heart Fredmeleon.jpg Brick Fredmeleon.jpg Snack time.jpg Eating tacos.jpg Fire n Slice.jpg Moma-crazy.jpg Megan working.jpg FindIt.jpg Megan on laptop.jpg Krei with Buddyguard.jpg Chiseled.jpg Megan Krei Tech.jpg Krei refuses to answer.jpg Two sundaes ASAP.jpg Was that them.jpg Mel photograph.jpg Ned photograph.jpg Mochi photograph.jpg Globby photograph.jpg C-H-I.jpg Sundaes.jpg Buddy Guard thumbs up.jpg Employees of the month.jpg Unpaid Empolyee of the month.jpg Megan phone.jpg Way to go.jpg Hiro garage.jpg Tadashi's cap.jpg Momakase at Lucky Cat Cafe.jpg After Night Patrol.jpg Tickle fight.jpg Lowbattery Baymax.jpg Hiro Fredmeleon.jpg Momakase in garage.jpg Slicing magnet.jpg She is unaware.jpg Hiro with magnet.jpg Momakase Obake logo.jpg BH6's identities.jpg Cruz news article.jpg Partner.jpg Hiro and Momakase.jpg Granville and Megan.jpg Megan grin.jpg Granville photographed.jpg HiroBaymaxSFIT.jpg No official affiliation.jpg Megan questions.jpg We're done here.jpg Yama and Clones photograph.jpg Catastrophe photograph.jpg Mutant Karmi photograph.jpg Good Day.jpg Momakase's hologram.jpg Yama's lair hologram.jpg Triggering the alarm.jpg EMP Blocked.jpg Find a way.jpg Very heroic.jpg Cruz at the prison.jpg Cruz phone.jpg Chief with Callaghan.jpg CallaghanHTV.jpg Cruz interrogation.jpg The term is vigilantes.jpg Callaghancell.jpg An unforgivable mistake.jpg Cruz and Callaghan.jpg Hiro builds gauntlet.jpg Gauntlet test.jpg Fred box head.jpg Yes.jpg Fredmeleon glitch.jpg Fredmeleon tongue.jpg Cloth invisibility.jpg Hiro gets idea.jpg Granville pinned photo.jpg Chief and Megan.jpg Cruzphone.jpg Megan hat.jpg Megan at night.jpg SFIT fire article.jpg Tadashi article.jpg Tadashi photo pinned.jpg Kale pancakes.jpg Hiro's dish.jpg Cass looks at food.jpg Syrup.jpg It's perfect.jpg As proud as I am.jpg MegabotHTV.jpg BaymaxHTV.jpg Emotional support.jpg Hiro in alley.jpg Nobody double crosses me.jpg Momakase alley.jpg Hiro gives mask.jpg Yama is released.jpg Team watch the news.jpg Basemax message.jpg Hiro and Momakase Ninjas.jpg Invisible.jpg Disabling camera.jpg Momakase punches henchman.jpg Invisible Momakase.jpg Momakase shadow.jpg Momakase and Hiro fight.jpg Sonic waves for the win.jpg Wasting your talents.jpg Opening the safe.jpg Katanas.jpg Momakase grabs blade.jpg Yama's building.jpg Hiro ninja suit.jpg Emblem.jpg Hiro and Momakase bond.jpg Momakase and Hiro.jpg Yama's gang.jpg Those belong to me.jpg You have no right.jpg Called the police.jpg We're like this.jpg Foot face.jpg Yama on the ground.jpg Good work.jpg Hiro ninja.jpg Unlucky we found you.jpg HoneyHTV2.jpg Disabled camouflage.jpg Recap 1.jpg Recap 2.jpg Recap 3.jpg Recap 4.jpg Recap 5.jpg Compelling story.jpg Family swords.jpg Dissolving bubble.jpg Still uncomfortable.jpg We have to get out.jpg No way out.jpg Lead the police away.jpg Shocked team.jpg Cut lantern.jpg BH6 alley.jpg Frederickson Candy Company.jpg Fred is jealous.jpg That takes me back.jpg Let's not get carried away.jpg Safe identities.jpg Callaghan pinned photo.jpg Megan pin.jpg Figuring out.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes